Elsewhere
by violetgrace
Summary: Bechloe AU loosely based on the movie Elsewhere. Chloe disappears after she tried to meet a boy online in order to escape her small town. Apparently, only her best friend Beca worries enough to investigate the mystery. Will she ever see Chloe again? And if she does, will she able to finally tell what she couldn't tell the girl for so long?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I saw the movie a couple of days ago (just watched it because of anna kendrick tho) and then this idea came up. Both characters are kind of really diffrent from the movie, yet they aren't really. Hope you enjoy it. Feedback is fine (atleast then I know for sure if I should continue the story or not!) Enjoy!

—

Beca didn't even know for how long she and Chloe already had been friends. They spend so much time together, that she couldn't even imagine a life whitout her. Even though they were so diffrent from each other, Beca the shy one, always keeping things for herself, and Chloe the outgoing one, a person you would notice first thing, even if she would be surrounded by a bunch of people. She was misterious, because at the end of the day, no one could really have her. But not only her outgoing attitude was the reason of that, she was also very beautiful, her eyes piercing blue, a smile what could drive you crazy. Her beautiful red hair just falling a little bit over her shoulder, didn't help it either.

Though, Beca knew Chloe wasn't an easy person. The fact her dad left her and her mother alone when she was just fourteen years old, didn't do good to her. She craved for attention from anyone she could. Because after her father left, she had to take care of her mother, instead the other way around. No, she wasn't an easy person, and even though she did had a lot of attention from people, those people weren't her friends. Beca really was her only friend.

Atleast for Chloe they were friends. Even though sometimes it seemed Chloe could see right through her, Beca was glad she hadn't figured out that what she feared the most. For Beca, Chloe was something completely diffrent. She had feelings for the taller woman what went beyond just crushing. But ofcourse she couldn't do anything with it, because she knew that Chloe would never feel the way about her how she felt. So, instead she kept being the good friend. Because atleast then, at some level, Chloe was in her life.

They had a school break for a couple of weeks, so they decided to work at the local bakery together. Well actually Chloe was the one who really needed the money, so she could pay for everything back at home, and because once she was free from school, she wanted to get out of this town as soon as possible. Far away from here. Which alose meant, far away from Beca. Sometimes that really hurted Beca, knowing Chloe, she was sure once she got out of school, Chloe would leave didn't need the money, her parents paid everything for her. But Chloe pretty much dragged her with her, so she couldn't really say no to her.

—

''You're coming to the party right?'' Tom asked Chloe while he sat down at the table where she was working. His four other friends, including Jesse, following him. ''Yea yea, don't worry we'll be there.'' Chloe sighed. Tom was kind of her once-in-a-while hook up guy, even though he might not admit it, Tom so wished that it was just more than that, but Chloe was the type of girl who would grew boring easily, so at some nights Tom was enough for her, but most time he wasn't at all.

''You're coming too right Becca?'' Jesse asked, and looked at her. She looked down and mumbled a quick yes. Boys talking to her weren't really her thing, she hated it; but pretty much every attention went to Chloe anyways, so she didn't really had to worry about it a lot. After that they left. Chloe turned to Beca with a grin on her face.

''What?'' Beca said a little bit uneasy.

''Oh don't play dumb on me Beca, You're totally crushing on that Jesse guy!'' She said.

She most definitely wasn't. Even if she hadn't had those feelings for the other girl, Jesse wasn't her type at all. But knowing that if she kept denying, Chloe would only tease her more, she just shook her head and went back to her work.

''You know, I met this boy online.'' Chloe said when they took a break from work. They were sitting outside, Chloe smoking her cigarette. ''I'm gonna meet him this week.'' she continued.

''You're sure that's a good idea?'' Beca said with a genuinely concerned voice. She knew Chloe was unpredictable, but this went a little bit too far. She had heard so many stories about girls meeting online boys who turned out to be a fifty years old perverts.

''Don't be such a pussy Bec. You know, come to the libary tomorrow and I'll let you show some conversations, so you can see how nice he is. He really is diffrent than other people out there.'' Chloe said. ''Don't worry though Bec, I won't show you every conversation anyways.'' She winked.

A little pain shot through Beca, and she concidered saying that she didn't wanna see them, but knowing Chloe wasn't even asking her, she just nodded.

—

The next day the two of them sat together at one of the libary computer. ''Are you fucking kidding me?

'' Chloe shouted a little bit too hard. ''They blocked every fucking social media sites. Is this some new stupid rule or something?''

''I don't know, a week ago everything was fine.'' Beca said. Seeing a smirk on her friends' face, she knew that what was about to happen wasn't probably something bad. ''No, please don't tell me what you're thinking.'' She said when she saw the other girl looking at the boy stacking a couple of books. It was Benji, a boy who would spend all this free time volunteering at the libary just because he had no other social life after school. Everyone thought he was weird, a lot of people always teased him. Which Beca didn't really get, he was a nice guy, a little weird, but nice. ''No Chlo..'' But Chloe was already calling his name. ''Just give him a sexy smile, and he'll do it.'' Chloe said while Benji walked towards them. ''Why me?'' She asked. ''Because he's into you. Duh.'' Chloe told her.

''W..What can I do?'' Benji the poor stutterd, not knowing what to do. Beca just kept looking at Chloe. ''Well, I just saw all the social sites are blocked. But, I'm sure you can do something about that right?'' She said while she toyed with her hair. She really knows how to drive someone crazy.

''You know that.. I.. uh can't do that.'' He said. Chloe raised an eyebrow and then looked at Beca.

''You're sure you can't do something?'' Beca said trying to sound somehow just like Chloe, and she knew she failed. But it had work anyways.

Benji sighed, but couple of seconds later he was typing some stuff in and an another Internet explorer openend. ''There you go.'' He said.

''Thanks.'' Chloe said, her attention already turning on the computer screen. When Benji walked away and Beca turned her head towards the screen she saw Chloe typing in her username. _Badgurrl. _And then her password. ''Badgurll? Really Chloe.'' Beca grinned. Though her grin disappeared the moment she saw Chloe's pictures. There weren't only just pictures of Chloe smiling infront of the camera, but also some of her in just her undewear. ''Chlo what the hell?'' Her eyes widened. ''Are you crazy?'' Though she couldn't keep her eyes away from the pictures either. Damn it.

But Chloe ignored her, instead she typed an new username into the search bar. _Nesop _But Beca didn't really care, so instead she asked Chloe again. ''Why are you doing this?''

''Because it's fun.'' The ginger simply answered, as if the sexy pictures were nothing. ''And well, maybe I'll find someone good and then we'll run off together.'' She joked.

''That's not funny.'' Beca told her. She knew Chloe didn't mean it as a joke at all. Because she was the kind of person who would take off. Hell, she would even do it with someone she didn't even know at all. Which what Beca bothered the most. Never had it occurred Chloe that maybe Beca wants to take off with her, because Beca would. But Chloe thought her life was so god damn perfect, that Beca didn't need running away. But, in realitly, really she did want to.

''I just want to be out of this stupid town. Elsewhere Bec. I hate everyone here. You know that.'' She said. She closed all the tabs, not even wanting to show Beca the conversations anymore, she already knew the other girl didn't want to anyways. When she saw the younger girl looking away she smiled just a little. ''Everyone but you Bec.'' She smiled and plantend a quick kiss on the older girl's cheek.

Beca hated seeing Chloe's smirk on her oh so perfect face, after she had planted the quick kiss on her cheek. As if she knew that it drove Beca crazy. So she quickly changed the topic to tonight's party. ''You're going right?'' She asked. Even though Chloe had said she, sometimes the ginger liked to change plans. She did that a lot actually.

''Yeah yeah, I'm going. But, I'm pretty sure the time I arrive, you're already busy with Jesse.'' Chloe replied with a smirk and winked.

—

Later that night Beca finds herself in the middle of the crowded room. She feels unconfortable, and out of place. She's searching for Chloe, but can't find the taller girl. Then before she knows Jesse is infront of her. ''Hi there, you made it huh.'' He said and handed her a drink. ''Yeah.'' she said and forced a smile.

After she finished her first drink, Jesse kept giving her new ones, and even though she hated alcohol, she didn't care. She didn't want to be such a pussy now. And an hour later she finds herself dancing with Jesse. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all she thought. ''Wanna go for a little walk?'' He asked. She nods and follows him. Jesse takes her to next room, far away from the loud music and other people, yet not too far away.

Her back is now towards the wall, and he's holding her. She smiles. For one time in her life someone noticed her instead of Chloe. He leans in closer and she could feel his lips on hers. Her mind kept telling her it wasn't right, but she ignored it. The kiss quickly hardened. and before she knows he's kissing her on places she didn't want him to. One hand grabbed her ass, the other hand slowly trying to make it's way under her jeans. Then she knew it wasn't right, so she pushed away. But he was stronger, way stronger. ''Stop it.'' She shouted, but he didn't stop.

Then there he was. Benji. Beca could tell he was drunk. He walked towards the two. ''Didn't you hear her?'' His voice was loud but steady. When Jesse didn't stop right away, Benji splattered half of his cup on Jesse's shirt. In less than a second Jesse stood before Benji, already ready to beat the shit of the other guy. But Benji wasn't afraid, he just stood there. Beca thought she saw a little grin on his face. Maybe he was already ready to catch the hit he was sure he would get. Instead, Jesse just walked away, angry, telling Benji this wasn't the end of it.

Beca already made her way towards the exit. _Don't cry, don't fucking cry, she told herself. When she was outside she heard two people screaming. She immediately recognized both voices, it was Chloe and Tom. They were figthing, and he hit her. But she hit him back, and then freed herself from his grip. Beca wanted to walk over to them, but Benji was next to her now. He looked at her. ''You're okay?'' He asked. She looked at him. ''Yea. I'm fine.'' She mumbled._

_When she turned around again, she saw Tom. But Chloe, however, was gone._


	2. Chapter 2

When Beca got finally home that night, she tried to call Chloe, but with any luck, the older girl didn't pick up her phone. She doze off in a deep sleep, she would try later.

Four hours later she heard her ringtone gone off, which meant she had a new text message. She sighed, who on earth would send her a text message so late in the night. She picked up her phone, and saw that Chloe was the only who had texted her. A feeling of relief washed through her, though when she actually openend the text message, relief was replaced with fear. There was no text, only a video clip for no longer than ten seconds. When she openend it, she saw what looked like a bus, then she heard screaming. Chloe screaming, then it stopped.

Beca was in panick. She tried to call Chloe over and over. This had to be some sick joke. But Chloe didn't pick up any of her calls. Beca didn't really know what to do, was it a joke, or was it not. She decided that it was too late (or too early?) too decide. She doze off in a sleep again.

The next morning Beca, again, tried to call Chloe, with no such luck. She quickly changed into clothes, and made her way towards the living room. ''You're up early.'' Her mom said. When Beca looked at the diall on her phone, she realized it was indeed early. ''Yeah, have some things to do.'' Not wanting to say anything more. ''Well, I won't be at home tonight, and your father's already on his business trip. I'll leave you some money so you can buy a pizza.'' Her mom told her just before she left. Beca didn't even bother to listen, it wasn't like she hadn't expect it. It was always the same with her parents, her mom was either working late or having dinner with fancy people, and her father was always on business trips at God knows where.

In less than five minutes she already arrived at Chloe's place. It was a small home. By seeing how no one bothered to do the garden in years, you already could've guessed how the inside of the small house would look like. She knocked on the door, kind of expecting, and kind of hoping to see Chloe. But she heard the girls' mother instead, swearing of how early it was, she was also the one who openend the door.

The older woman was just as Chloe a ginger, though her eyes weren't as piercing blue as her daughter, instead they had all the kind of mixed feelings, but mostly they looked sad. Beca remembered that when they were younger the older woman had a perfect thin body, she didn't anymore. A cigarette hanging in her mounth, Beca could already smell the alcohol. She didn't look all too happy when she saw Beca.

''What.'' the older woman said. ''Don't you know, it's early.'' She said. Beca stepped a little bit backwards, the older woman did gave her the chills.

''Uh, I'm sorry Mrs. Beale.'' She quickly aplogized. ''I just wanted to know if Chloe was home.'' She explained.

''You came all the way here, not to mention how fucking early it is, to ask me where Cloe is. How should I know. Isn't she with you.'' She said annoyed, it wasn't even a question.

''Oh. Ehm, well if you see her...'' Beca began, but the door was already closed. She sighed, this woman really didn't realy about her daughter.

—

Another day went by that Beca hadn't heard from Chloe. She tried not to worry too much. She knew how the older girl could be, so maybe it was just nothing. Though her mind kept telling something really bad was going on.

When she arrived Monday morning at work, she didn't saw Chloe, she felt a whole another level of fear. She asked Aubrey, who was one of her co workers, if maybe she knew where the other girl was. She wasn't friends with Aubrey, I mean they would see each other at school and now at work, but that was that. But Beca thought she was nice, plus, it was her father's bakery they worked at. If someone would know, it was Aubrey.

''She didn't call either?'' Beca asked the blonde girl. ''I mean, normally she would call right.''

''Not that I know, my father didn't mention, so I don't think she did.'' She replied. ''But if I was her she better shows up, I don't think my father is all too happy that she bailed.'' She conituned. Aubrey was really a fathers child. Talking to her almost made you think you were talking to her father instead, Well expect she wasn't as creepy as he was.

She sighed, she was about to do something she wouldn't normally. She had to share the video with someone, because it really seemed like it was for real. So she showed Aubrey the video. The older girl didn't say anything, although she asked if Beca could replay the video one more time.

''Maybe you should go to the police with this. They could do something with this.'' She finally said.

Beca agreed with that.

—

An hour later she was at the police station. But when she saw the police man who she had to speak to, she knew that nothing good would come out of this. She knew the man.

She had seen him a couple of months ago. She and Chloe were at the cemetery, drinking some old stuff Chloe had found at home. They were having fun. But right before Chloe wanted to light her cigarette a police man had stood before them, his flashlight directed at the girls. They were busted. She already saw the dissaproving looks from her mom when she would found out that she had to come get Beca at the police station.

But what happend instead was something Beca back then didn't understand. When Chloe studied the man's face better she had stood up and grinned. Before Beca could say that it was probably not a good idea, Chloe was already talking.

''Hm.. I think we can arrange something right?'' She said with one of her devil smirks. The police man laughed as if what Chloe was saying was ridiculous. And Beca knew it was, little did she knew that Chloe had recognized the man from that stupid site.

''You're sure. Wait how are you called again. _LittleDirtyBig?'' _She said then. The police man's face abruptly changed, like it was him who was busted now. ''What do you think, can we arrange something now?'' Chloe continued.

The police man stood there for a couple of minutes. Thinking about what he could do, but really there wasn't that much to do. He sighed. ''You get a warning this time, but next time, I won't be so nice anymore.'' He said, his voice telling that he really did mean it.

The same police man was now behind his desk, looking at Beca. ''You again.'' He said.

Beca really didn't know what to say. So instead she just nodded.

''Where's the other rebel.'' He said and Beca flinched at the way the man said those word carefully. As if he already knew the answer. Did he?

''That's why I am here really.'' Beca said. She sat down and tried to explain what had happend. ''I got this strange video two days ago, and I haven't seen her since.'' Beca gave him her phone.

The police man didn't even bother to watch the video and gave the phone back. ''Yeah yeah I'm sure. Look, I don't have time for this. We have a big case going on, and I'm sure she's just somewhere with some boy. Doing God knows what. She'll be fine.'' He said annoyed.

''But..'' Beca tried, but the police man already cutted her off. ''Just go home.'' His tone was serious. So she did. She knew talking further wouldn't be for any use.

When she stepped several minutes later on her bike, she almost knocked over Benji.

''Hey.'' He said. ''You're okay?'' He looked at her face in concern.

''Yeah I am.'' Beca lied again.

''You're sure?'' He asked.

She knew lying to Benji wasn't any good, besides maybe it was good to actually tell him the truth. Aubrey was diffrent, atleast maybe Benji could help her, and she really trusts Benji. So she did. When she showed Benji the video, he didn't say anything.

''You're sure this is not one of her pranks?'' He finally asked. He was right, Beca wasn't the only one who knew how Chloe could be.

''She didn't show up at work either. So no, I don't think it's one of her pranks.'' Beca answered. She got kind of annoyed with the people not believing her.

''But you only got a video, nothing more?'' He said. ''I mean, why would she sent you a video whitout anything more.'' He added. ''Wait, let me see that text message again.'' Beca handed him her phone again. For several minutes he looked at the text. ''You know, there's a code under the text, you noticed that?'' He asked.

''Code?'' Beca asked confused. The only thing she had noticed was the video, and if there was a code somewhere, she was pretty sure she would've noticed that right away.

''Yeah, there are like six numbers under the video. I think it's a code or something.'' He said. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and for another several minutes he kept writing couple of combinations. Beca studied him, not knowing what he was up to.

Then he finally looked up and met her eyes. His eyes were in a kind of shock. ''What is it?'' Beca asked.

He handed her the piece of paper.

_HELP ME _it said.


End file.
